Spinning and spin casting are characterized by the fact that the reels used in conjunction with these two distinct fishing styles each employs a fixed line spool. That is, in such reels the spool generally remains stationary during both the casting and retrieving process. This offers a distinct advantage over bait casting reels in which the line spools are rotated during both the casting and retrieving processes. When the line spool is required to rotate, static inertia must be overcome at the beginning of the cast to initiate rotation of the spool in response to the momentum of the lure being cast, and at the end of the cast the dynamic inertia of the spool must be quickly dissipated to prevent a backlash. The expertise to dissipate dynamic inertia by the adroit application of the fisherman's thumb against the rotating line spool is an art which can be developed only by diligent and patient practice.
On the other hand, with a fixed spool reel the line simply uncoils axially off the line spool during the cast so that one can develop the requisite expertise with relative ease.
The conventional open face spinning reel is mounted beneath the rod and the rod is grasped in the fisherman's dominant hand with his thumb on top of the rod and with the spacing leg of the reel extending between his second and third fingers on the hand which grasps the rod. To cast, the fisherman first manipulates the crank until the bail is disposed to position the line in proximity to the extending forefinger on the rod-holding hand. The fisherman then engages the line with the pad of that extending index finger and with the other hand flips the bail from the retrieve to the casting position. The lure is then cast by action of the rod with the forefinger on the rod-holding hand restraining the line preparatory to the cast and releasing it at the appropriate time during the casting movement of the rod. To retrieve the line, one need merely rotate the crank on the reel, and the bail is automatically moved from the casting to the retrieving position.
Most bails comprise a metal loop that is pivotally mounted to the flyer which rotatably circumscribes the line spool. In one position the bail extends in an arc across the face of the line spool. So disposed the bail will retrieve line. In its second position the bail is located laterally of the spool, and in this disposition the line may freely uncoil off the spool, as is required during the casting operation.
In conventional closed face reels a conical hood extends from the reel frame forwardly to encompass not only the line spool but also the mechanism by which the line is retrieved. The line enters and leaves the reel through a relatively small aperture axially through the apex of the conical hood.
To the purist the increased frictional resistance inherent to confining the line within the conical hood and forcing it to exit through the relatively small aperture therein leaves a great deal to be desired. However, it is also deemed to be a definite advantage to be able to release the pick up mechanism by simply actuating a thumb button or by retrorotation of the crank arm, as is the situation with closed face reels.